Une vie de ligre
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Xanxus laisse parfois Besta accueillir Squalo au retour de ses missions. C'est peu dire que l'épéiste n'apprécie pas. Chp 2 : Le secret.
1. D'une humeur de ligre

**Titre :** D'une humeur de ligre

**rating : **K+

**warning :** langage ^^

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, Xanxus et Squalo non plus.

**résumé :** Xanxus laisse parfois Besta accueillir Squalo au retour de ses mission. Autant dire que l'épéiste n'apprécie pas.

**note : **Je suis en train de préparer la suite de "Supermarché". En attendant : Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Xanxus lâcha Besta dans son bureau et ferma la porte avant de partir. C'était une surprise pour Squalo. Ce déchet venait tout juste de rentrer de mission. Pour un simple assassinat, cet incapable avait plus de deux heures de retard. Il s'était même demandé si l'épéiste était mort. Foutu déchet même pas fichu de balayer quelques débris encore plus pourris que lui. Ça lui ferait les jambes.

Le ligre était de la même humeur que lui, et Xanxus se disait qu'il devait s'ennuyer ferme dans sa boîte. Autant l'en sortir et le laisser jouer avec Squalo, il adorait ça (le fauve, pas l'épéiste). Besta n'aimait pas les trucs bruyants et se faisait un plaisir de le leur faire savoir. Ses hommes craignaient les rares apparitions du félin quand le boss n'était pas de bonne humeur. La dernière fois qu'il avait enfermé l'animal et Squalo dans la même pièce, sa boîte-arme avait poursuivi son bras droit dans tout le bureau. La pièce avait été dévastée par les coups de griffes et d'épée, et lorsque le chef de la Varia était revenu, son bras droit était coincé dans un coin, repoussant comme il pouvait le ligre qui était d'humeur joueuse (ou agressive, selon les points de vue). Peut-être que cette fois-ci Xanxus retrouverait le squale caché derrière le bureau renversé ou quelque chose du genre. Ce type d'entraînement faisait travailler les réflexes des déchets qu'il avait sous ses ordres et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le boss bailla et se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste.

Sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait, Squalo poussa la porte du bureau de son boss, mécontent. La mission s'était mal déroulée, sa cible avait eu des renforts inattendus. Tout ça parce que les informations reçues n'étaient pas fiables. L'épéiste eut tout juste le temps de se jeter de côté en voyant un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

-VOII! Connard de Boss! beugla-t-il en voyant le ligre atterrir sur la porte en refermant le battant là où il était encore un instant plus tôt.

Xanxus n'était pas là et lui avait laissé sa charmante petite bête pour l'accueillir. Des fois il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore assassiné le brun. Foutu Xanxus.

-Voooii! Si tu t'approches je te mets en pièces, grogna Squalo en sortant son épée.

Besta gronda, et le son grave fit vibrer l'air de la pièce. L'épéiste le fusilla du regard, tendu. Et dire que Lussuria confisquait toutes les boîtes-armes lors des retours de mission pour vérifier si elles n'avaient pas besoin de soins -et comme son requin en avait besoin, il le lui avait laissé.

Une demi-minute passa en silence, les deux adversaires se jaugeant. Squalo jeta un œil vers la porte. Elle était à trois mètres de lui. Il pourrait peut-être y arriver mais pas s'il devait l'ouvrir. Mais peut-être que le ligre n'était pas d'humeur si chiante que ça vu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore attaqué. La dernière fois il avait à peine eu le temps de se défendre. L'épéiste fit lentement un pas de côté. Le fauve ne bougea pas, se contentant de le suivre placidement du regard. Ne quittant pas l'animal des yeux, le requin se déplaça tout doucement vers la sortie, prêt à se jeter de côté si Besta lui sautait dessus une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que l'animal devenait feignant, comme Xanxus. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se donner la peine d'attaquer le bras droit de son maître.

Le Varia atteignit la porte. Avec les mêmes gestes mesurés, il tendit sa main valide vers la poignée. Le ligre choisit ce moment là pour bondir.

-Merde! jura Squalo, surpris.

Il tenta de s'écarter de la trajectoire du félin mais ce dernier le heurta à l'épaule. Se laissant tomber sur le sol, l'épéiste utilisa l'élan de sa chute pour se projeter au milieu de la pièce. Mais au moment où il se relevait pour faire face au ligre (qui venait de lacérer la porte du bureau), il sentit un poids soudain sur son torse.

Besta venait de le bloquer sur le dos au milieu de la pièce. Foutue bestiole de merde et connard de Xanxus. Il plaça sa main artificielle en protection, prêt à la fourrer dans la gueule du ligre si celui-ci faisait mine de vouloir lui croquer des bouts, de préférence du côté de la gorge. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas cette intention.

-Qu'est-ce que? s'étrangla intérieurement l'épéiste en sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage.

Besta était en train le lécher. Et pas qu'un peu, non. C'était le débarbouillage complet.

-VOOI! Arrête ça, bordel! brailla Squalo en tentant de repousser le félin.

Ce dernier gronda, donnant une version féline du « la ferme, déchet » de Xanxus.

En sentant le museau s'aventurer près de sa gorge, l'épéiste se tendit sans parvenir à empêcher Besta de lui glisser son museau dans le cou. S'attendant à sentir des crocs se refermer sur la zone vitale, le squale sursauta en sentant quelque chose de tiède et râpeux glisser le long de sa veine jugulaire. Ce foutu félin continuait les léchouilles. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Bel lui avait renversé du jus de viande dessus? Des hormones de lionne en chaleur? En plus les foutus moustaches de l'hybride lui chatouillaient le menton.

-Putain! jura Squalo en tentant de repousser l'attaque humide qui visait sa joue.

Besta renifla la tempe de l'épéiste avant d'y passer la langue. Le varia se tortilla pour échapper aux moustaches qui lui taquinaient l'oreille.

-Vooi! Fous la paix à mes cheveux! vociféra-t-il en sentant quelque chose passer dans ses mèches blanches.

Un jour, lors d'une ennuyeuse mission dans un coin perdu où leur seule occupation pendant une semaine était une télévision qui captait trois chaînes dont deux en roumain, il avait regardé avec Lussuria une émission sur les mœurs des lions. Le léchage mutuel de fourrure était quelque chose pratiqué par les lionnes sur les lionceaux, et par les lions et lionnes entre eux quelque fois. Par contre, il avait arraché la télécommande à l'amateur de cadavre pour éteindre au moment de la reproduction, en ayant marre de la vie de « ces superbes bêtes sauvages ». Et maintenant, il regrettait ce mouvement d'humeur : le lion avait-il une danse nuptiale impliquant de lécher la lionne au moment de la reproduction? Si c'était le cas, lui, Superbi Squalo, second de la Varia, était dans la mouise la plus profonde.

Pourvu que ce soit un truc genre jus de viande...

Besta revint au visage de l'épéiste, passant la langue sur les paupières de l'épéiste qui ferma les yeux en murmurant des injures, avant des les rouvrir brusquement en entendant des pas s'approcher.

Xanxus ouvrit la porte.

-Tu peux expliquer à ta foutue bestiole que je prendrai ma douche tout à l'heure? articula calmement Squalo en essayant d'esquiver une lèche sur l'arrête du nez.

Le Boss resta immobile quelques secondes dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir dans cette situation incongrue. Puis il éclata de rire et referma la porte.

-VOOOI! Mais vire le moi! s'énerva Squalo sans obtenir d'autre résultat qu'une augmentation de l'hilarité de l'autre et un grondement de Besta.

-Ouhahahaha! Il lèche ce déchet! ricana Xanxus en s'essuyant les yeux.

-VOOI! Mais rappelle-le, bordel! brailla l'épéiste en essayant de ne pas se faire humecter la bouche.

Rouler une pelle au lion du Boss ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes.

L'autre ne répondit rien et alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil, très amusé par la situation, riant toujours.

-ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI!

-Un problème, déchet? demanda le brun en soulevant un sourcil menaçant.

-Rappelle ta foutue bestiole!

Xanxus posa ses pieds sur son bureau, nonchalant.

-J'attends le rapport qui explique ton retard pour cette mission.

-VOOI! Connard! Comment veux-tu que je fasse un rapport comme ça? s'emporta le gardien de la pluie en essayant de se protéger de l'attaque baveuse du croisé lion-tigre.

Ce soir, il allait littéralement sentir le fauve.

-Ton rapport, déchet. Maintenant. J'attends.

Furieux, Squalo s'exécuta, recevant de temps en temps un coup de langue.

-Tch. Incapable, trancha le Boss en lançant un regard peu amène sur son second.

-VOOI! Et tu m'envoies ta saleté de boîte-arme pour ça? s'époumona le squale.

-Besta avait besoin de prendre l'air, rétorqua Xanxus.

-VOOI! Et comment tu expliques ça? interrogea le squale d'un ton furieux en montrant le ligre qui avait repris ses léchouilles et lui chatouillait l'oreille.

-Ta sueur est salée, il doit aimer le goût, commenta Xanxus sans faire un geste pour aider son bras droit. A moins que ce soit ton nouveau gel-douche, railla-t-il.

-Voii, à ce point c'est pas le gel-douche, gronda Squalo, mécontent.

L'une des griffes du félin déchira sa veste. L'animal renifla l'ouverture puis glissa la langue. Le fils adoptif du Neuvième ricana en voyant l'épéiste se tendre en sentant son torse s'humidifier.

-Les boîtes-armes sont le reflet de l'humeur de leur propriétaire. Je peux savoir quel état d'esprit pousse Besta à me baver dessus? gronda le squale en regardant son Boss.

-Il se retient de te bouffer? proposa Xanxus d'un ton doucereux. Ce ne serait pas une grosse perte, cela dit. Si tu n'es même pas capable d'assassiner un foutu dignitaire qui n'est même pas fichu d'écraser une mouche...

-VOOI! Il avait des gardes du corps parano qui lui ont fait changer trois fois de trajet! Si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurais pu gagner du temps!

-Tu ne sais pas t'adapter?

Squalo s'étouffa de rage.

-VOOI! Connard! Tu viens me soûler pour deux heures de retard?

-La ferme, tu es bruyant.

-Libère-moi!

Xanxus ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'étendit dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

-VOI!

-La ferme, déchet.

Squalo serra les dents, fou de rage. Conard de Boss! Et le ligre n'arrêtait pas et fichait consciencieusement en l'air la veste de son prisonnier. Déchire. Renifle. Lèche. Déchire. Renifle. Lèche. De quoi devenir dingue. L'épéiste tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser le museau du félin qui gronda d'un air inquiétant. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de Xanxus alors que son subordonné renonçait prudemment à saisir la langue de l'animal pour le faire lâcher.

Déchire. Renifle. Lèche. Encore et toujours, mais plus lentement maintenant. Il faut dire que la veste de Squalo ne tenait plus que par quelques bouts.

Déchire. Le gardien de la pluie retint une exclamation de douleur. La foutue bestiole avait griffé sa peau avec la veste et il saignait à la hanche. Besta examina la blessure avec attention avant de la nettoyer. Le second de la Varia grimaça en sentant la langue râpeuse passer sur la plaie à vif. Crétin de ligre caractériel.

Squalo comprit soudain le manège du fauve. Précisément au moment où ce dernier décidait que son examen était suffisant et laissait l'épéiste se relever. Xanxus fronça les sourcils, mécontent et rouvrit les yeux. Allait-il lancer ce verre sur son déchet de subordonné?

-Tu t'inquiétais? demanda l'épéiste, surveillant du coin de l'œil ce verre qui pourrait très bien lui arriver dessus.

-Hein? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterais pour un déchet comme toi? interrogea le brun. Si tu crèves, je donnerais tes dossiers à Levi. Et je me serais débarrassé d'un incapable.

-Demande pourquoi à Besta, se moqua Squalo. Voi, si c'est pas de l'inquiétude ç... ENFOIRE! cria-t-il en recevant le verre dans le coin de la figure.

-Casse-toi avant que je te bute, imbécile. Tu me fatigues.

En sortant du bureau, la veste en lambeaux et sentant le ligre à deux mètres à la ronde, l'épéiste se sentait étrangement satisfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Bel qui s'effondra de rire en lui demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire avec Besta pour finir dans cet état.

-Squalo est le lionceau du Boss, ricana-t-il en esquivant les attaques de l'épéiste. Il a reçu un groooooooos câlin et s'est fait nettoyer comme son bébé par son ligre, ushishi!

-Ma, ma, Bel-chan, les lions font ça aussi entre eux ou avec leurs femelles, intervint Lussuria, souriant.

-Shishi... Avec leurs femelles, hu?

Il y eut comme une explosion dans le château.

Les mœurs des lions et tigres devinrent brusquement un sujet sensible dans la Varia.


	2. Le secret

**Disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, bien évidement. Et l'idée m'a été très inspirée par **Masaari** (remerciez la ^^!) .

**note :** je crois que cette fic tourne au gros délire... Mes excuses, je fais habituellement plus sérieux et plus_ In Character_ XD. Merci à **DisiniTana** et **Chanlight** pour leur review ^^!

* * *

Xanxus avait fermé la porte de son bureau à clé. Il voulait être tranquille, mais son intuition lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de mettre un panneau « ne pas déranger ». Mais là, c'était trop tard, il était en plein milieu. Autant finir et se dépêcher.

-Ne bouge pas, chuchota-t-il à Besta qui commençait à s'agiter.

Ça ne devait pas être agréable pour lui, mais le ligre n'avait pas voix à ce chapitre là.

Et, bien évidemment, comme il le craignait, la porte s'ouvrit. Son bras droit. Squalo n'avait même pas dû remarquer que la porte était fermée : comme à son habitude, il fonçait brutalement dans les portes sans frapper, les ouvrant d'un coup d'épaule.

L'épéiste resta bêtement avec la porte à la main, venant juste de remarquer la serrure arrachée.

-Et zut, pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

Si le Boss avait fermé, c'était pour être tranquille. Et s'il voulait être tranquille... Normalement, il ne fermait pas pour faire sa sieste. Il leva les yeux, angoissé. Qu'allait-il trouver? Avait-il surpris le Boss dans une position gênante?

-Euh... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha. Xanxus soupira intérieurement, mi-résigné, mi-furieux. Il avait pourtant fermé la porte, c'était de la faute de ce déchet s'il avait découvert quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Un futur ex-déchet s'il décidait d'en parler. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant, à part prendre une photo de l'épéiste sous le choc, l'encadrer et l'intituler « un mythe s'effondre »?

-C'est... c'est... c'est... s'étouffa Squalo.

Le Boss leva un sourcil.

-Bes... Besta est une... LIONNE??

Le fils du Neuvième fronça les sourcils, furieux. Son bras était définitivement un abruti.

-Bien sûr que non déchet! C'est un mâle.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi... alors pourquoi une... une... une... _perruque_?

-Referme cette porte, ordonna Xanxus en se penchant de nouveau sur le ligre, renonçant à placer correctement l'artifice.

Il faudrait un autre essai.

-Mais... Pourquoi? demanda encore une fois le squale, se remettant peu à peu du choc. Si c'est un mâle...

-Ferme la.

-Vooi, dis moi pourquoi, au moins!

-Tch, fit Xanxus en s'asseyant.

Il s'étendit dans son fauteuil, dans un mouvement presque félin.

-Non, Besta est bien un mâle. Et un ligre.

-Il est chauve? s'étonna Squalo, quand même un peu surpris.

Verde aurait-il osé refiler une box-arme malade à son Boss?

-Non, répondit le maître du ligre, un pli amer au coin des lèvres. C'est juste que c'est un hybride.

-Et?

Xanxus prit une inspiration.

-La crinière des ligres est souvent très petite. Parfois même absente. S'il n'en avait pas, il ressemblerait plus à un tigre qu'à un lion, mais une petite crinière... Ça fait vraiment déchet.

Il tendit la main et retira le postiche du ligre qui était venu près de lui. Squalo s'attendait à quelque chose de ridicule, mais non. Besta avait une crinière normale, bien qu'assez petite. Trop courte. On aurait dit un tout jeune lion. Il fallait avouer qu'à côté d'un lion pure souche, ça faisait un peu crinière de tapette.

-Et... Lussuria ne peut rien faire pour toi? Avec son paon?

-Non, j'ai déjà essayé avec un déchet qui avait une flamme de type soleil, ça n'a presque rien changé.

Squalo se tut. Il comprenait pourquoi les apparitions du ligre étaient si rares. Pour éviter que la ruse ne s'évente, au cas où quelqu'un serait observateur pour voir la perruque. Bordel, ça c'était un problème. Et Xanxus se devait d'avoir une box intimidante. En temps que chef de la Varia, mais aussi parce que le Dixième Vongola avait aussi un félin qui lui tenait plus du gnome que du lion, tout comme son maître. Il fallait absolument que Besta impressionne plus que la demi-portion de Nuts. Question d'orgueil, surtout qu'au premier regard, le lion de Sawada était tout sauf impressionnant.

-J'étais venu pour un rapport, dit enfin l'épéiste, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à sa terreur de Boss lorsqu'on découvre que son lion porte une moumoute?

-Tu le feras après, déchet. Moi je dois finir ça, grogna Xanxus en montrant Besta qui s'était affalé sur le tapis, ravi de ne plus être torturé avec la perruque. Casse toi et referme bien la porte.

L'épéiste sortit en silence, replaçant la porte comme il pouvait.

* * *

-Aaah, on n'y arrivera pas! gémit Tsuna en regardant son lion. Allez, Nuts, prend l'air agressif!

-Graou, répondit la boîte-arme, l'air toute mignonne.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais. Ah, Xanxus n'a pas ce problème avec Besta, soupira le Dixième en regardant son lion.

Bien souvent, l'impression de force suffisait à éviter une bataille, voire une guerre. Nuts tenait de la peluche. Comment impressionner les mafieux ennemis avec une peluche?

* * *

Verdict ^^?


End file.
